Reckless Pride
by Shiva Darkwater
Summary: Wounded pride with a consolation prize. Daisuke challenges Ken and loses, but somehow manages to win in the end anyway. (slight DaiKen)


**Author**: Shiva Darkwater | **Fandom**: Digimon 02 | **Rating**: PG | **Summary**: Wounded pride with a consolation prize. Daisuke challenges Ken and loses, but somehow manages to win in the end anyway. | **Disclaimer**: All websites regarding information about Digimon 01 and 02 have been shut down. However, I do know that it is not mine. I did not create the characters or make the show. Someone affiliated with Bandai (I think) did. Not me. | **Author's Notes**: I blame this on my friend whom I just watched some of Digimon 02 in Japanese with. The characters are so much more lovable in Japanese. And Daisuke and Ken are just too adorable for words. So naturally I end up pairing them together because they have SUCH an interesting relationship. I don't really know where this is placed… before Ken joins the team though.

Reckless Pride 

"Score!"

Daisuke wiped the sweat from his brow; his dark eyes wide as he struggled to catch his breath. Where had that last shot come from?

"Careless… focus on the ball the next time. Maybe then you'll stand a chance." 

He glanced up from where he knelt on the grass, raising his head to see who it was that was talking to him. A dark haired boy with narrow blue eyes… "You…"

Ken just smirked, extending a pale hand towards Daisuke. "Need help up?"

"As if I'd need help from you!" With that and a renewed rush of adrenalin, Daisuke stood. A glare furrowed his brown eyes. "Next time I won't be beaten so easily."

"I'll be sure to take you up on that challenge," and Ken smirked once more, running a slim hand through his dark hair. "Tonight in the park. I trust you'll be there for a one-on-one."

Daisuke snorted. "'Course I'll be there. Be there to kick your ass, Ichijouji!"

With a roll of his blue eyes, Ken turned and walked off of the field. "Don't be late Motomiya-kun."

---

"Really? You're really going to challenge Ken Ichijouji one-on-one?" Hikari's eyes were wide with incredibility. 

"Of course I am. I have to! He wouldn't my pride!" Clenching his hand into a fist, Daisuke growled. "I challenged him, so I'm gonna beat him."

Miyako was doubtful. "I don't know so much about that Daisuke. Ken's one of the best soccer players around. I don't think he'll be as easy as you seem to think."

Daisuke's face brightened with a large grin. "But I've got one thing that he doesn't! I have the crest of courage on my side! With that I'm unbeatable!"

Hikari dropped her head into her hands with a loud groan.

---

"I'm surprised; I didn't expect you to show."

Brown eyes narrowed, Daisuke gave a chuckle. "Why? Scared I would beat you? Scared of your own pride being wounded?"

Ken sighed. "Is that really what you think? If that wounded your pride Motomiya then you had a rather insignificant pride to begin with."

"Shut up! I challenged you. So…" Daisuke paused to straighten the goggles atop his head and clench his fists. His feet shifted into a defensive position as he stood on the miniature soccer field that they had created. "Attack!"

"If you insist…" Shifting his weight from his left to right foot, Ken dropped the ball to the grass and lunged forward.

'He's fast…' Daisuke noticed; his eyes focused on the dark haired teen that was running towards him, dribbling the ball back and forth; 'but it takes more than that to beat Daisuke Motomiya!'

The soccer ball whipped past him and through the makeshift pylon goalpost before Daisuke even blinked. "Wha…?"

"Didn't I tell you to focus on the ball and not me? Or are you really that impossible?"

'There's no way… how could he…' Daisuke's mind tried to formulate a reason on why he never even saw that coming. 'How…?"

"Hopeless," Ken muttered and then sighed. "When you grow up then let me know. Until then, you'll never beat me. No one can."

Daisuke growled. He could not let it end this way; it wasn't right. The good guys always had to win! Shifting his body weight, he clenched his hands into tight fists again before charging forward.

Blue eyes widened as Ken's body was shoved from behind and forced to the ground. He cried out, struggling underneath the weight of the other boy on top of him. "Get off of me. You lost."

"No. I'm not going to lose to anyone," Daisuke's voice was filled with determination and he pressed his weight further against the other boy. "Especially not to someone like you."

Ken tried to toss Daisuke off of him, but his arms were forced behind his back. "What are you talking about? Let me go!"

"No!" With a little force, he was able to roll his captive over and Daisuke smiled at the film of fear glazing those blue eyes. "At least let me claim some sort of a prize," and he leaned down to capture Ken's lips with his.

"Idiot!" After a lingering moment their lips parted and Ken forced his head to the side, shoulders trembling. "What kind of a prize is that?"

The smile remained on Daisuke's mouth and he leaned down once again, lips near Ken's ear. "Don't worry, I'll claim the rest once I actually win."

"You'll never beat me." But Ken's voice wavered with a thread of doubt.

The tone only made Daisuke grin. "No one can stop me. I'll never give up."


End file.
